In the Closet
by Otaku Teme
Summary: Eighteen year old Axel Kasai is facing a dilemma. He's in love. But not just that; he's in love with his best friend...who happens to be straight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: THE MOVIES

Disclaimer: Otaku Teme DOES NOT own Kingdom Hearts…as much as she would wish too.

Hi, my name is Axel Kasai. I am eighteen years old right now and in my final year of high school. I have a pretty normal life, good friends, interesting job, and as always, an infatuation with somebody at school. The only bad thing? It was another guy…and he was straight. You see, I wasn't the average male high school student. No, I had to be gay. Not only did I have to be gay, I had to fall in love with my very straight best friend; Roxas.

Roxas…he was the epitome of perfection. Baby-soft tan skin, the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen and his sunshine blonde hair stood up in perfect spikes on the side of his head. To me it made him look completely adorable. Half the female population and probably a good portion of the male population at the school wanted to get into his baggy jeans.

It was a miracle I had survived this long without jumping the kid. I was even more surprised with my endurance now that I was seated in a dark theatre with nobody around me and the blonde god. We were seeing an older movie so the theatre was pretty empty. It was some thriller that I hadn't bothered to learn the name of, too excited at the prospect of going with the blue eyed angel to a public place.

The movie started shortly after we had sat down and I felt Roxas shove his small bag of candy in my lap.

"Axel, can you hold that?"

"Yeah, sure, Roxy"

He flashed me a quick smile before turning his attention to the huge screen in front of him. I looked down at my lap and chuckled lowly in my throat. This kid loved sweets. Inside of the clear plastic bag were thousands of tiny chocolates. I felt my teeth ache just thinking about the damage it could do. I ran my hand over my rough red spikes and turned my attention to the screen again.

Halfway through the movie I had grown bored. The main character was a ditz, even I had figured out the murderer by now. I looked around the theatre bored out of my mind. I suppose that was why I didn't notice the outstretched hand that belonged to Roxas, who was calling for his candy that sat in my lap.

I jumped out of my seat when I felt the small hand that could only belong to my best friend hit my inner thigh.

"R-Roxas?"

"Axel…where's the candy?"

I blushed furiously and was glad the dark theatre hid my flushed face.

"Axeeeeel, give me the damn candy!"

I let out a groan as Roxy's hand hit dangerously close to a certain part of my anatomy that would be _all too willing _for Roxas's touch. I shuddered before I realized what was going on and shoved the candy into his hands. I jumped out of my seat and looked down at Roxas who was staring at me curiously.

"Ax? What's the matter…and um…can I tell you something?"

"U-Um…I have to pee!"

I yelled out as I bolted out of the dark room and into the brightly lit hallways. I looked around before spotting a washroom. I walked over to it briskly and slammed my hands down onto the cold cement counter. I ran some cold water and looked at my flushed face in the mirror. I shook my head and let out a deep breath. I reached in and splashed some of the refreshing water onto my burning hot face. I smoothed my hair out on top of my head and turned my head in different angles to inspect the normality of my face. When I was satisfied with how I looked I took one last deep breath before exiting the bathroom.

When I came back into the bathroom Roxas was happily munching away on the bag of assorted candies. I blushed lightly at the memory of his hand and shook my head to clear my thoughts of unwanted images. I slowly made my way up the stairs to the seat where my love was sitting. I reached my chair quickly and relaxed as Roxas flashed me a smile before looking back towards the movie screen. I sighed and then perked up as I remembered that he had something to ask me before.

"Hey Roxy"

"Yeah"

"What were you going to ask me before?"

I turned to face him and in the dim light I could see his cheeks flush a small showing on his pale cheeks. I raised one brow before smirking internally at how cute he looked blushing. I shook my head lightly and turned my full attention back to him. I saw him bite his lip from the light that came from the large screen in front of us.

"Roxy…?"

He blushed deeper and started playing with the candy in his fingers.

"W-Well…um…"

I furrowed my eyebrows and went to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Roxy? Are you okay?"

I saw him look down and his face flamed before he threw my hand off of his shoulder.

"I-I HAVE TO PEE!"

He bolted up from his seat and ran down the stairs to the exit of the small theatre room. I saw him trip a few times and was sorely tempted to follow him and find out the cause of his outburst. I looked down around me and noticed all the suspicious looks and the scattered candy on the floor. _What the hell? _

When Roxas came back he mumbled a small sorry and the movie ended shortly after. I shrugged off his odd behaviour and looked at his downcast expression. I bit my lip; I didn't like to see Roxas down. I racked my brain for possibly ways to cheer him up. We were walking out to my car when I saw a young boy begging his mother for Ice cream. That's it!

"Hey Roxy."

"Yeah?"

"You want to get a sea-salt ice cream?"

I looked down at him to see his response. I wasn't surprised to a big smile stretch across his face. His eyes twinkled with glee.

"Could we really?"

I chuckled but nodded,

"Why not?"

I shrugged and smiled. He let out a gleeful noise and scanned the area for ice cream. I used the excuse of directing him into the direction of his favourite treat to grab his tiny hand and pull him towards the vendor.

When I glanced down to see his reaction he was humming happily, completely oblivious to my ulterior motives. I bit the inside of my cheek. Now I felt guilty. I looked down at our conjoined hands; my hand completely enveloped his small tan hand. I sighed mentally and let go of the tiny blonde but continued walking with his towards his beloved ice cream.

"Hey. What'll it be?"

The young woman working had a dollop of strawberry ice cream on her apron. She had clear blue eyes and short dark blue hair. Her name tag read _AQUA. _As I pondered the uniqueness of the name Roxas was ordering.

"Hi. I'll have sea-salt ice cream please!"

I smiled at the grin he was wearing

"How many there?"

The girl flashed Roxas a flirty smile and I frowned. I knew Roxas didn't notice it…he never did.

"Two!"

"Ah, are you ordering for me too, Roxy?"

He turned to look at me if I had just arrived

"Oh…was I supposed to?"

I couldn't help it. I barked out a laugh at the innocent look on his face. He was going to eat two…by himself? He huffed and puffed his cheeks out.

"Heeey! Don't make fun of me Axel!"

I slowed my laughter down to a chuckle and looked at the girl who was holding out two Ice-creams.

"Here you go."

She gave Roxas a sweet smile. She turned to look at me.

"What are you having?"

Her tone completely changed. She turned bitter and rude.

"Just one."

"Sea-salt?"

"Yes."

Our conversation was really short. Roxas didn't notice…he was too busy molesting his ice-cream. Im not joking…I swear he was giving the damn thing the time of its life. Apparently it wasn't too shabby either, by the sounds he was making anyways.

I turned back to the girl and she shoved my order at me. I took it firmly and reached back for my wallet.

"$9.40"

I grabbed the appropriate change and slammed it onto the metal counter. Roxas _still _didn't notice. That Ice-cream must have been damn right _orgasmic _for him not to hear that slam.

The girl looked offended but I shrugged her off. Bitches get stiches.

I finally turned to look at Roxas, he had already ate the first one, and was sucking on the second. I felt my face flame as I saw him take the whole damn stick into his mouth. He was so innocent. So naïve.

I slapped myself on the cheek lighty. _Stop thinking like that! _I sighed deeply and tapped him on the shoulder. He peered up at me…ice cream still in mouth…and blinked curiously.

"Wanna go home?"

He nodded and grabbed the end of the stick and pulled the froze treat from his mouth.

"Sounds like a plan."

I smiled slightly in relief…until he started sucking on the damn ice cream again! I resigned myself to an awkward car ride with high sexual tension.

We drove down the highway at a moderate speed. It wasn't rush hour. The roads weren't deserted either though. I had both hands on the steering wheel. I had devoured my ice-cream a long time ago. Roxas…was another story. He was just finishing his treat. He sucked on the little bit of blue that was on the end. I had to look away. I knew I would do something drastic and stupid if I didn't.

Once we got off the highway, I had calmed down and Roxas was _finally _done his ice-cream. We were just pulling up to the blonde's house. That he shared with his 4 brothers, his oldest brother's boyfriend, and his sister. He still had the stick in his mouth but he wasn't doing anything…_thank god. _

I put the car into park and idled in the drive while roxas's unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out.

"Thanks Axe. See you at School?"

I nodded. 

"Of course. Who could resist me?"

He laughed before waving and walking to the door. I stayed to make sure he got in. He did and then I pulled away, beaming from the day.

I had it _bad. _

Aha! First chapter is done! :D So, Please leave a review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: SKATING

Disclaimer: Otaku Teme does not own Kingdom Hearts…as much as she would wish to.

What had I gotten myself into? Why had I thought THIS was a good idea! I looked over as my blonde crush glared at the ice we were about to skate on. I laughed nervously and that glare was shifted over to me.

"Axel."

"Y-Yes?"

" I can't skate."

" Ah…I…I wasn't aware."

"…"

"Sorry?"

"Whatever. You already bought the stupid tickets, let's just go on."

"But…How will you…?"

He sighed lightly and shrugged, heading giving his ticket to the man sitting in the booth and went to the room to put on his skates. I quickly followed him and opened the door for him, receiving a cold look in return. I winced but walked in after him and quickly grabbed the spot beside him; sliding off my boots and sliding on my black hockey skates. I paused,

"Roxas… why do you even OWN skates then?"

He froze and flushed

"U-Uh…Well…They aren't mine."

I furrowed my brows,

"Then whose are they?"

Roxas bit his lip before squeaking out an answer,

"Namine's…"

I held back a loud laugh. Namine's? His sisters! I bit my lip harder and watched as he pulled out pure white hockey skates, at least they were figure skates.

"Aah…"

I managed to reply and finished tying up my own skates and looked back at Roxas who was having trouble, a cute but frustrated look on his face.

"Damnit…"

"Do you want me to help you?"

He huffed before crossing his arms.

"Whatever."

I took the submission and knelt down, grinning at the blush the motioned received before grabbing his laces and pulling tight. He winced slightly but I knew they had to be tight or he would injure his ankles. I quickly tied up the first one before helping his foot slide into the second, tying it up as well. I stood up, balancing on the thin blades and helped him up. He wobbled for a moment before righting himself and walking out slowly.

When we reached the ice I saw him freeze.

"It's alright…I'll help you okay?"

I offered, getting a small sigh in return but he nodded. I stepped onto the ice first and gained my balance, skating in a small circle before holding my hand out for Roxas. He gave me a blank look.

"C'mon Roxy, It will be fine"

I tried to reassure him. He glared at me,

"Isn't that what you said about the home-made sea salt ice cream? The one that left me puking for days?"

I laughed nervously, remembering that incident well.

"It won't be like that! Please Roxas!"

He sighed and grudgingly took my hand, stepping onto the ice with a small slip. I caught him carefully and chuckled,

"Careful…"

He growled,  
>"I'm fucking trying."<p>

I sighed and quickly skated out a bit more, pulling him with me. He huffed a bit but let himself be guided on the ice. I mentally rejoiced at the chance to hold his hand as I skated around the rink slowly, making sure that we didn't bump into anybody. Slowly I sped up a bit; thinking he was ready.

He wasn't.

Roxas fell to the ground with a yelp. I couldn't react fast enough due to the shock that he had actually tripped on flat ice. He landed on his ass and I winced, wondering he had injured his tailbone,

"Bloody fucking hell!"

I winced as several mothers gasped as covered their kid's ears, looking at Roxas with heated glares. He winced as he tried to stand back up, not able to accomplish it on skates. I helped him up quickly, getting a glare as he stood up straight, a hand on his lower back.

"Fuck…My ass hurts."

He groaned and I held back one of my own. This kid was going to KILL ME! I would have loved to be the cause of his ass pains, but in a much more pleasurable manner earlier…

"Axel. Axel? AXEL. AXEL!"

I blinked and looked at him, an irritated pout on his lips,

"Finally. Can you just teach me the damn basics? I don't want to look like a moron anymore."

I nodded and gently pushed him in front of me, letting him get his balance and slowly move around the ice. When he seemed to be getting it, he turned back to look at me.

Bad Idea.

He immediately lost his shaky balance and landed on his knees with a muttered curse. I skated up behind him and helped him up, encouraging him not give up. I earned a curse in my direction accompanied with a heated glare. I gave a weak smile and grabbed his hand,

"Here. I'll keep you balanced until you find your center of gravity"

I bull-shitted my way through his doubtful look. He finally sighed and submitted to the small body contact, his other hand held out from his body slightly for balance. I skated beside him slowly, letting his motions become more fluid and practiced. He gave me a quick smile when he sped up a bit, staying balanced. I gave him a smile back and furrowed my brows when I saw something in peripheral vision. I gasped when I saw it was a kid skating right towards us, too close to move away.

"Oh Shi-!"

I was cut off as the kid barrelled into us, sending me to the ground and Roxas to land on top of me. I cursed loudly, holding the back of my head and checking for blood. When I pulled my fingers away and they were clean I let out a relieved breath. I was calm until I felt the blonde's breath puff against my face. I froze. Looking up I saw Roxas wincing before his eyes slid open and he blushed. I realized our position fully and coughed awkwardly, gently helping Roxas off as I calmed my hormones down.

I bit my lip and broke the small silence,

"D-Do you want to try skating again?"

He gave a small nod and I let out a relieved breath. So this hadn't been ruined. He started to skate around the large rink carefully, making sure to not go too fast before he got the hang of it. I skated behind him slowly; secretly checking out his ass. He slowly began to go faster and his movements were smoother before he began to skate faster and faster. I smiled widely, so he could finally skate.

He slowly stopped and turned to face me,

"Axel! I can do it!"

I grinned,

"Yup! Do you want to get off and go get an ice cream?"

His eyes brightened at the idea and we skated over to the exit. He stepped up onto the small area effortlessly. I grinned as I watched him, not paying attention. The edge of my skate caught on the small step and I tripped. Face first.

I landed with a soft 'oof' and a whole lot of embarrassment. I heard snickering and managed to look up to see Roxas laughing at me. I groaned.

I failed _bad._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN: Sorry I was gone for so long...Dx I broke my phone which had my WHOLE PLOT on it! So i had to wait for them to fix it. _**


End file.
